The Right Cow/Transcript
The Right Cow is 6th episode from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with everyone was sitting around the campfire and Otis was telling a space story) * Otis: So there I was, blasting my ship through hyperspace. (Everyone gets amazed by his story) * Timmy Turner: This's getting intense. * Otis: Suddenly I was attacked, by a swarm of deadly space peanuts. I zigged then i zagged. * Pip: Dude i'm pretty sure there's no peanuts in space. * Otis: There are probably cashews, i don't know, anyway... * Pip: Where the cow find the money to get a spaceship? * Otis: I sold my bottle cap collection, can i finish my awesome true space story? * Peck: Yeah, Pip, quit interrupting. Tell us what happen next Otis? * Freddy: I bet he was invaded by vicious brain eating aliens. * Pig: I never had brains, I bet it's good. * Loud's Sisters: Eww. * Winnie the Pooh: Were you in a meteor shower? * Luna: I bet he about to be sucked in a black hole. * Phineas Flynn: Maybe he went to our outer space club. * Olive Doyle: You have a club in outer space? * Ferb: Yeah, our dad bought it online when he thought it was just a star. * Otis: Anyway, there i was, facing certain space doom... * Freddy: OOH, A UFO, A UFO! * Otis: I'm getting to that. Just then, a UFO appeared. * Sunset Shimmer: There's not a real UFO! * Tigger: Duck! * Otis: Huh? (The ship crashed) * Peck: Huh? * Freddy: It's aliens, they've found you Otis! They want revenge. * Otis: It landed over there, Come on. * Candace Flynn: '''You think it's Meep again? * '''Timmy Turner: Maybe Candace, or it's Mark Chang again hiding from his ex-wife again. * Lori: How did that work out? * Wanda: Believe us. You don't want to know. (Then then slowly walk to the UFO and it opening very slow, as a short space man comes up. Then everyone gasps) * Timmy Turner: Mark? * Phineas Flynn: '''Meep? * '''Otis: Excuse me... * Space Man: Don't zap me, it wasn't my fault. I pressed all the right buttons. * Otis: Whoa, whoa, whoa, no one's gonna zap you. It's ok, it's ok. * Space Man: The computer froze. I mean, what was I supposed to do, I...Wait a Minute. Are you People...animals? * Pig: Yes, we're earth animals. No harm you. * Space Man: Ugh, what a relief. (then it takes off his helmet and it turns that it's a monkey) I thought you were humans. * Freddy: The alien's disguised himself as a monkey! * Cosmo: Run for it! * Leni: '''Get it away from me! (Then Freddy, Peck, Cosmo, and Leni ran away and screaming) * '''Pip: So, do monkeys fling poop on your planet too? * Otis: Pip, he's not a alien, he's from Earth. He's a real animal test pilot, Awesome! * Bingo: Oh yeah. It's a rich full life. The name's Bingo, test chimp number 657. Let me get this straight. There's no one around here but us animals? * Otis: Yep, the farmer's at his sister's house in Pacoima. So...Just us. Except for those guys, they're cool. * -Yeah, we know animals can talk. * -And we'll keep your secret. You have our world. * Bingo: Sweet. As we say in the space business...(howling) * Pig: Ah, he's adorable. Wonder if he juggles. * Luan: Well, if he does, hope he doesn't go bananas. (laughs) * Rabbit: (moans) * Scruffy: I knew she was gonna say that. * Bingo: Say, cow guy. Got any grub around here? I'm been eating soy pellets for the last 36 days. * Otis: Bingo, our barnyard is your barnyard. * Lisa: And it's soy pellet free. * Bingo: We'll keep that in mind. (thinking to himself) * Timmy Turner: What? * Bingo: Oh, nothing. (Somewhere, far off in a distance, the Dazzlings are watching them through some Binoculars) * Adagio Dazzle: Yes! The Plan's Working well as we Hoped. * Sonata Dusk: Well, he'd better not, Monkey Up. * Aria Blaze: Sonata, please stop saying Monkey Jokes? (Back to the Barnyard, Bingo enjoys eating banana lasagna) * Bingo: Mmm...Who knew you could make Lasagna out of Bananas? * Otis: Please, have some more. Pig, feed the Hungry space chimp over here, pronto. * Pig: Oh, way ahead of you, Otis. I put extra termites in this time. * Bingo: You rule, Porky. (Duke comes in) * Duke: I was told that there's a monkey that needs grooming. * Otis: Right here Duke, give him the deluxe treatment. * Duke: You got it. This may involve some licking. * Bingo: Hold that thought, huh? A tire swing. Come to papa. (began swinging on the swing) * Abby: Monkey on the Tire Swing, i'm In. * Tigger: Make way! * Timmy Turner: Wait for me! * Lynn: Me too. (Some of the others join Bingo until he landed on the table) * Bingo: Otis, your barnyard's more fun than a barrel of me. I could really get use to this. * Freddy: Die brain sucking alien. * Cosmo: We found your weakness. * Leni: Our earth form flu viruses will stop your reign of horror. * Peck: Yeah, be prepared of power weird fake sneezes! (They began to sneeze on him) * Wanda: Quit sneezing on our guest. * Bingo: Ok first, i'm not a alien. Second, all my flu shots are up to date. Moon this. * Cosmo: (Screams) The Full moon is back! *'Leni: '''That's gonna haunt me. * '''Peck:' His story checks out. * Freddy: We will not let our planet perish. * Cosmo: We'll be back! * Otis: You know, Bingo, you are more that welcome to stay if you want. * Bingo: Really? What would I have to do? * Duke: We only got one bylaw, Otis, Pooh, Lincoln, and Sunset are the leaders, so they call the shots. * Bingo: '''Hold on McGruff. You expect a advance primate to take order from a boy, a girl, a bear, and a cow. * '''Otis: (burps) Is there a problem with that? * Bingo: Yeah, look, check out this keen, intelligent gaze. Size of brain case. And do I even have to mention my opposable thumbs? (Everybody is amazed) * Abby: Well Otis is advanced too, Bingo. * Otis: Oh, no, don't... * Abby: He’s space explorers, just like you. (Everyone agrees with Abby) * Pip: Yeah, Otis, Tell him how you invented the space zamboni. * Otis: Um..."Invent" is (Then he pushes Pip) such a strong word. * Duke: And how you discovered the chewy nougat world Caramel seven, huh? * Otis: '''Yeah, that was...It was all sticky and nougaty and we have to eat our way out and stuff. Wow, look at the time. Well, we've got to go. * '''Bingo: Space Explorer, huh? (talks to Otis) Otis i misjudged you. Not only do i accept your offer to stay but I'm gonna make you...an official space cow. * Otis: Space Cow? (spits out milk) Wow, what an honor. * Winnie the Pooh: Can me, Sunset, Phineas and Lincoln be astronauts too? * Bingo: Sure. All you gotta do is pass a simple evaluation. How's tomorrow morning 0700 sound? * Sunset Shimmer: We can work with that. * Otis: Sir, permission to fling our limbs in a happy dancing manner, sir? * Bingo: Knock yourself out. (The three started singing and excited) The Middle (Late that night Bingo talked to the Dazzlings about the plan through a Walkie-Talkie) * Bingo: Girls? Do you copy? Over? (Chattering) * Adagio Dazzle VO: ''' Yes, we copy, over. * '''Bingo: Good. My life as test chimp is over. Once i get rid of the pathetic, thumbles cow, and his friends, i'll be head honcho in this barnyard forever! And the rest is all yours. (began to monkey around) * Sonata Dusk VO: '''Quit monkeying around. * '''Adagio Dazzle VO: Please Sonata, quit with these monkey jokes. * Bingo: '''Don't forget. Get recipe for banana lasagna. Oh, that's good stuff. (The next morning, Otis, Pooh, Lincoln, and Sunset Shimmer are walking in slow motion) * '''Bingo: Ooh, ooh, ah...Nice suits. * Sunset Shimmer: Thanks. * Bingo: All right, guys, let's light this banana. * Freddy: We meet again, Brain eater. * Cosmo: Yeah, everyone knows that an alien's head explodes when you play High-Decibel Polka Music. *'Leni:' And the best polka instrument i know of that plays that is accordions! * Freddy: Oom-Pa-Pa. * Peck: You're doomed on the downbeat, and... (They play High-Decibel Polka Music around him all day long, then the next day, they got tired, and blacked out) * Bingo: You guys done? * Freddy: Pretty much. (Moments later, Bingo finishes fixing the ship) * Bingo: What do you think, guys? She's all repaired and ready to go. * Winnie the Pooh: It looks like it's fixed. * Sunset Shimmer: Quick question, Pooh. Why're Tigger, Rabbit, and Scruffy coming? * Winnie the Pooh: Cause they want go to space with us. * Rabbit: Yeah, i want to see the stars. * Tigger: Yep. That's what Tiggers do's best. * Scruffy: Well, i always want to see what space is like. * Bingo: Well, everything's ready? So, we're on our way. * Pip: Whoa, no way. Otis can't fly this thing, he can barely drive a stick. * Otis: Pip, relax, it's just a simulated flight. I mean, you know, Bingo wouldn't put his top test team in any kind of danger. Plus, he's not working with Pooh's Arch enemies that we don’t know of. * Bingo: Simulated...Yeah, you took the words right out of my mouth. Oh, oh, oh, and by the way, one little thing. It's not! (traps the crew) * Otis: What, hey, what's going on? We're trapped! * Bingo: That's right, cud boy. I'm sending you into orbit. Course, that's no biggie for someone with your vast space experience. * Scruffy: 'But we won't last that long up there. *'Tigger: That's not good. *'Lincoln:' I think this whole thing was a lie * Pip: Well, that's I'm trying to tell you, Man! * Otis: We were nice to you, We said you could stay with us. Some of us licked you. But why're you doing this?! * Bingo: Because i spent my whole life taking orders from humans. And i'm not start taking orders from you guys! But don't worry, my new partners, and i will take care of the rest of your friends. Come on out Girls! (Then the Dazzlings Come Out from Hiding behind a Bush) * Adiago Dazzle: Hello there. You Miss Us? (Then Pooh, Rabbit, and Tigger Gasp) * Sunset Shimmer: The Dazzlings! * Pip: Wait! Who're the Dazzlings? * Rabbit: The Dazzlings are our Arch Enemies. * Tigger: Don't worry guys, Pooh will take of care of this. Right, Pooh? * Winnie the Pooh: I will? * Tigger: I think we're in big trouble. * Sonata Dusk: Well, than. Have a nice blast. * Aria Blaze: Finally, a good joke. * Bingo: Nice! So then...Ten, nine, other numbers, blast off! (blasted the heroes off into space) That's the last time we're ever gonna hear from Otis, and his daring space team. * Abby: Bingo, what's going on? * Pig: What happen to Otis and Pip? * Timmy Turner: Where's Pooh, Sunset, Rabbit and Tigger? * Luna: '''Where's Lincoln and Scruffy? * '''Bingo: I sent your leaders and their friends on a one way trip. You're all taking from us now. * Adagio Dazzle: Yeah, so, get to work. * Duke: What makes you think we're gonna obey you four? * Bingo: Oh, i don't know, maybe these. (Showing his thumbs making everyone scared) And if that's not enough, i also have an incriminating video of you walking and talking. * Pig: I put extra termites in this time. * Duke: This may involve some licking. * Pig and Duke: Kiss-up! * Sonata Dusk: And this other video of Wanda and her idiot husband. Thus exposing the proof of..... (doing a Crocker impression) Fairy God Parents! * Wanda: Drat! (Later in outer space) * Otis: I can't believe i let that backstabbing monkey and those evil girls do this to us. * Lincoln: Still, it looks amazing up here. * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, it looks beautiful out here. * Winnie the Pooh: Yeah. * Tigger: Uh, guys, this's not a good time for watching something in space. * Pip: Yeah, we're all gonna die, which should be in about 15 minutes! * Otis: Pip, Pip, calm down. Remember, the responsible astronaut never panics. * Tigger: Does anyone have any water? * Sunset Shimmer: Why do you need water, Tigger? * Tigger: Cause i want to sail the open sea. * Pip: Well, we can soil ourselves. Think you can sail the ship. * Otis: Wait a minute...Sailed, Ocean currents...Yeah, i got nothing. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh bother. * Rabbit: We got to think of something. * Lincoln: I got something. Hey, Pip, do you think you and Scruffy can chew us out with your teeth. * Pip: Why, because we're mice? That's such a stereotype. (Gnawing) hey, this's pretty good. (Back on earth, Pig give Bingo a tray of Bananas but he doesn't like them) * Bingo: These Bananas are too ripe. Now, get me some that aren't. * Adiago Dazzle: Give me sandwich with cheese. * Sonata Dusk: Oh, oh, oh, give me a taco. * Bingo: Yeah, get these things too. And straighten out that tail. (throws the bananas at Pig's head) * Pig: Whoa, i hope that's Banana. * Aria Blaze: Move it, slop eater. * Lori: No way i'm putting up with this. * Eeyore: Me neither. * Lily: Poo-poo. Poo-poo. * Freddy: Your fate is sealed, alien. * Leni: Everyone knows that earth water melts your kind. * Cosmo: Yeah, have at You! * Peck: Yeah! (throws water at Bingo and The Dazzlings) * Sonata Dusk: Well, that's a wet test. * Aria Blaze: This isn't the Wizard of Oz! * Adiago Dazzling: Ok, now you lost it. * Bingo: How many times do i have to tell you jerks i am not an alien? Water has no effect on... (Peck throw a bucket at him and he drop a video camera) * Adiago Dazzle: Hey! You all had to pay for that. * Lynn: Wanda, if you please. (Wanda turns into a bat) * Aria Blaze: '''This's gonna hurt. (All 3 Dazzling kept getting whacked) * '''Wanda: I'm sorry, you wanna turn Timmy? * Timmy: Nah, good ahead. (???, also, Sonata drop her camera, too) * Pig: Oh, look, video cameras. * Abby: Hey, guys, look what else tire swings are good for. AI-YA-YA-YA! (puts a tire on Bingo and The Dazzlings) The Ending (Back to Otis, Pooh and the others) * Otis: Good work, Pip. * Sunset Shimmer: Quick, turn on radio. * Winnie the Pooh: Okay. (turns on the radio) * Otis: Hello, can anyone hear me? Hello...Mayday... (Back on Earth, They listening Otis's Voice on the radio) * Otis VO: '''S.O.S., BFF, LOL, Roth I.R.A., PB&J! * '''Peck: It's Otis and the others. Guys, how did you get inside this little box? * Wanda: Peck, they're not in the box. That's a ra... * Pig: Oh, give me that. You gotta push "Talk" Otis, Otis, how did you guys get inside this little box? * Piglet: Pooh, where are you? * Otis: Pig, Piglet, is that you guys? We're gonna need help landing this thing. * Freddy: Don't cut the green wire. * Sonata Dusk: They're Dreaming. Bingo knows about this space stuff. * Bingo: Well, yeah. But i ain't talking. * Freddy: Not the green wire! * Cosmo: Green wire are sign of Bad thing happening. * Timmy Turner: Wait, Green wire is...Never mind. (Back at space, They see a sign buzzing, "Danger") * Otis: Looks like I'm gonna have to land this thing on my own. * Sunset Shimmer: Hang on, everybody! * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, Bother....................! (The Space ship started to burn up) * Lisa: You're burning up. * Rabbit: Slow Down! Slow Down! (Back on Earth) * Otis VO: Barnyard, we have a problem. I can't hold it, we're breaking up, we're...(clicks off) * Piglet: Oh, dear. * Pig: Poor them. * Freddy: They must have cut the green wire. * Lana: I don't know what I'm gonna do if we don't find them!" * Lisa: Whilst I normally view them as mere test subjects, those little guys are family. * Leni: '''And now we'll never see them again. * '''Bingo: Serves them right for thinking a Cow, a bear, or children could do the job of a simian. Thumbs! (pelted with a bucket again) * Adiago Dazzle: Here we go again. * Abby: (sees something) Look, up in the sky. (The space ship fly back down to them and crash) * Freddy: The Aliens have sent reinforcements! * Pig: You know, that's really getting old. (The Space Ship Door opens, and reveals....) * Otis: The Cow and the others have landed. (Everyone cheering and Whistling) * Bingo: Good job, guys, you passed the evaluation. (Laughs) Sorry i brought these girls over here. * The Dazzlings: Hey! * Bingo: Sorry, guys. Well, you knew i was just testing you guys, didn't you? * Otis: Really? * Sunset Shimmer: You know, we got a little test for four of you. * Sonata Dusk: What is it, Dance? * Tigger: No, no, it's harder than it looks. (They tie them up and put them in the rocket) * Adiago Dazzle: This ain't over, Pooh, we'll be back! Someday! You'll see! * Bingo: Yeah! You are gonna wish you never... * Timmy Turner: Tigger, will you start the blast off? * Tigger: Sure thing, Timmy. One, and a two, and...FIRE! (Then they blast off) * Bingo: Aw, it smells like wet cow in here. * Tigger: Come back, anytime! (Later that night) * Pip: So there we were, rocketing past the Spumoni Nebula. * All: (gasps) * Tigger: Oh, what's next, what's next? * Otis: Ok, you know there's no spumoni nebula, right? * Pip: Stop interrupting. Suddenly, we were attacked by the break-dancing robots of Shakeubootie 7. * Otis: So there are 6 other Shakeubooties, what? * Pip: Who's telling the story? * Otis: Uh, who's making stuff up? * Pip: I know you are, but what am I? * Otis: That doesn't even make sense. (Then they get watered by Freddy and Cosmo) * Otis: Guys... * Cosmo: We're just checking. * Freddy: Yeah, you can't be too careful. THE END! Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Magmon47